roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Pugwampi Genocide
The Pugwampi Genocide was the eradication of all pugwampis living in the vicinity of Wayland. It occurred on the 22nd of Neth, 1 KE. History Prior to the establishment of Wayland, Golden Rose faced a problem with pugwampis. They had to fight off thousands of them, and they enlisted the help of Vladimars. Though they failed to eradicate the pugwampi threat, they did manage to make the pugwampis retreat, and they were unsure where they ended up. A legion of crusaders were sent underground to eradicate the pugwampis, and they eventually got lost, trapped underground, and established Crusader Town. Initial conflict Shortly after Wayland was founded, on Sarenith 22nd, 1 KE a group of pugwampis dug a tunnel up into a small church and occupied the building. Locals complained of a rat infestation in the area. Alvir, Magnus, Levy, Lyrith, and Walter Craven investigated the building and found the windows boarded up. Alvir opened the front door and was greeted by a hail of tiny arrows. The team began laying into the pugwampis when they were ambushed by Pride who was in possession of a gnoll body. After a brief and bloody fight, Pride was dispossessed of the gnoll body and the pugwampis retreated back down into their hole. The Genocide On Erastus 8th, 1 KE, Magnus purchased 100 shovels to dig a channel to drown the pugwampis and hired Gerald Earner to travel to Golden Rose once every four days with a heavy wagon to purchase and bring back two tons of firewood with each trip. Back in Wayland, Magnus encouraged citizens to help out with digging a trench from the church all the way south to the waterline. He also saw to the construction of a large mud-brick furnace, designed so that air blowing through the furnace would partially circulate back. The furnace was built as a long above-ground tunnel with a large opening on the back, and it was placed with one end over the hole left by the pugwampis. Meanwhile, the water channel was dug from the hole towards the river, keeping it dry while a floodgate was built. The channel was then connected to the water, leaving only the floodgate to keep the pugwampis from drowning. By the 22nd of Neth, Magnus had purchased 67 tons of firewood which had been stocked into the mud-brick furnace. On the day of the genocide, every citizen in Wayland was given a flask of acid and all of the soldiers were told to look for smoke coming out of holes and watch those areas for any escaping pugwampis. At Magnus' request, Nendir cast alter wind at the mouth of the furnace and then bellows were used to generate initial airflow through the spell's area. Once it began to increase wind speed, air flowed through the furnace and some air circulated back, flowing once again through the region of the spell to maintain windspeed and direction. Seeing that the spell was working as expected, Magnus threw several flasks of oil onto the wood, and then a flask of alchemist's fire. The wood at the tunnel entrance burst in a blaze and its heat quickly ignited the rest of the wood in the furnace. A torrent of fire blazed through the furnace and the fumes of scorching-hot oxygen-deprived air were blasted into the pugwampi tunnels. With the furnace working as intended, Magnus then released the floodgate, allowing a torrent of water to flood into the stream of scorching air. This created a jet of steam to increase the visibility of the very cleanly-burned furnace exhaust. Plumes of steamy air soon began rising out of tunnels and holes across Wayland, and the guards were instructed to seal these holes shut, except for a small handful that would be kept as bait for any creatures trying to escape. Many pugwampis and other cave-dwellers tried to escape and were quickly slain. After an hour, the furnace had burned out but the water was allowed to continue pouring into the cave system to drown anything that remained. The water was stopped after a day, when it appeared that mostly just dead things were floating to the top. Aftermath Five days later, on Neth 27th, 1 KE, a team of mongrelfolk from Crusader Town climbed out of one of the bait holes and told us of their experience. Category:Events Category:History